Joss Whedon
(born Joseph Hill Whedon on June 23, 1964, in New York) is the creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel television series, also known for his productions Firefly, Dollhouse, and Serenity. In addition to writing and directing, Whedon has had a couple of cameos in his shows Buffy, Angel, and Firefly, and had a guest role in an episode of Veronica Mars. Career Years after having his script for the movie Buffy the Vampire Slayer filmed, Whedon revived the concept as a television show of the same name. The Buffy the Vampire Slayer series went on to become a critical and cult hit, with the episode "Hush" (written by Whedon) receiving an Emmy Award nomination for outstanding writing in a drama series in 2000. Whedon wrote and directed the musical episode "Once More, with Feeling", which also received an Emmy Award nomination. Angel was a spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, featuring Buffy’s vampire-with-a-soul ex-boyfriend Angel as the title character. It was created by Whedon in conjunction with David Greenwalt. Tim Minear also contributed at essential key junctures. Joss Whedon made a cameo appearance as the character Numfar of the Deathwok Clan near the middle of its run. Whedon has written and co-written several movies including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Toy Story, Alien: Resurrection, and Titan A.E.. He also wrote uncredited drafts or rewrites of Speed, Waterworld, Twister, and X-Men; although, with the exception of Speed, little of Whedon’s work remained in the final drafts of any of these screenplays. He wrote and directed Serenity, based on his television series Firefly. He wrote and directed the Marvel film Avengers in 2012, and its sequel Age of Ultron ''in 2015, and was commissioned to create a television series based on the Marvel properties. He has also guest directed for other TV series such as ''The Office (U.S.). Whedon, a lifelong comic book fan, debuted as a comic writer in Dark Horse Comics series Fray, which takes place in the far future of the Buffyverse. He also wrote an Angel short story and the miniseries Long Night's Journey with Brett Matthews, three stories in the anthology Tales of the Slayers, the bridging story and a short story for Tales of the Vampires miniseries, as well as several arcs for Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. After the comic issue Freefall, Part One, he returned as a co-writer to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics with the miniseries Giles: Girl Blue with Erika Alexander, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve with Christos Gage, despite never leaving as the executive producer of all seasons. Whedon is also known for writing the comic titles Astonishing X-Men, Runaways, Serenity, Sugarshock!, among others. Whedon also wrote and co-produced the undeveloped animated television show Buffy the Animated Series. Episodes written and directed As creator/co-creator and executive producer of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, Whedon was essentially involved in all episodes of both shows, often contributing concepts or lines of dialogue to episodes without specific credit. However, he is credited as being immediately involved in the following: ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Season 1 *"Welcome to the Hellmouth" (writer) *"The Harvest" (writer) *"Nightmares" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" (writer, with Ashley Gable and Thomas A. Swyden) *"Prophecy Girl" (writer/director) Season 2 *"When She Was Bad" (writer/director) *"School Hard" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Lie to Me" (writer/director) *"Ted" (writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Innocence" (writer/director) *"Becoming, Part One" and "Becoming, Part Two" (writer/director) Season 3 *"Anne" (writer/director) *"Amends" (writer/director) *"Doppelgängland" (writer/director) *"Graduation Day, Part One" (writer/director) *"Graduation Day, Part Two" (writer/director) Season 4 *"The Freshman" (writer/director) *"Hush" (writer/director) *"Who Are You?" (writer/director) *"Restless" (writer/director) Season 5 *"Family" (writer/director) *"The Body" (writer/director) *"The Gift" (writer/director) Season 6 *"Once More, with Feeling" (writer/director) Season 7 *"Lessons" (writer) *"Chosen" (writer/director) ''Angel'' Season 1 *"City Of" (co-writer, with David Greenwalt; director) *"I Fall to Pieces" (co-writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Sanctuary" (co-writer, with Tim Minear) Season 2 *"Judgment" (co-writer, with David Greenwalt) *"Untouched" (director) *"Happy Anniversary" (co-writer, with David Greenwalt) Season 3 *"Waiting in the Wings" (writer/director) Season 4 *"Spin the Bottle" (writer/director) Season 5 *"Conviction" (writer/director) *"Smile Time" (co-writer, with Ben Edlund) *"A Hole in the World" (writer/director) *"Not Fade Away" (co-writer, with Jeffrey Bell) Others *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' pilot (writer/director) *''Buffy the Animated Series'' pilot (with Jeph Loeb) Comics written Due to the amount of his involvement with Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight and following seasons in the process of plotting their stories, Whedon is considered executive producer of these comics. With the Angel comic series After the Fall, he explained his vision of where he wanted to take the television series had it continued, but then left it in the hands of the other writers. Although, his specific credits as writer include: ''Fray'' *''Big City Girl'' *''The Calling'' *''Ready, Steady...'' *''Out of the Past'' *''The Worst of It'' *''Alarums'' *''The Gateway'' *''All Hell'' ''Angel'' (Dark Horse series) *''Untitled'' (with Brett Matthews) *''Long Night's Journey...'' (with Brett Matthews) *''Rock and a Hard Place'' (with Brett Matthews) *''Thicker Than Water'' (with Brett Matthews) *''The End of the Beginning'' (with Brett Matthews) ''Tales'' *"Prologue" *"Righteous" *"Tales" *''Tales of the Vampires, Part One'' (bridging story) *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Two'' (bridging story) *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Three'' (bridging story) *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Four'' (bridging story) *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Five'' (bridging story) *"Stacy" ''Season Eight'' *''The Long Way Home, Part One'' *''The Long Way Home, Part Two'' *''The Long Way Home, Part Three'' *''The Long Way Home, Part Four'' *''The Chain'' *''Anywhere but Here'' *''A Beautiful Sunset'' *''Time of Your Life, Part One'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Two'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Three'' *''Time of Your Life, Part Four'' *''Willow: Goddesses and Monsters'' *''Turbulence'' *''Last Gleaming, Part One'' *''Last Gleaming, Part Two'' (with Scott Allie) *''Last Gleaming, Part Three'' (with Scott Allie) *''Last Gleaming, Part Four'' (with Scott Allie) *''Last Gleaming, Part Five'' ''Season Nine'' *''Freefall, Part One'' ''Giles: Girl Blue'' *''Girl Blue, Part One'' (with Erika Alexander) *''Girl Blue, Part Two'' (with Erika Alexander) *''Girl Blue, Part Three'' (with Erika Alexander) *''Girl Blue, Part Four'' (with Erika Alexander) ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve'' *''One Year Later'' (with Christos Gage) *''Future Shock'' (with Christos Gage) *''The Reckoning'' (with Christos Gage) *''Finale'' (with Christos Gage) Roles and cameos *Whedon had an uncredited acting role in Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "I Robot, You Jane" as a radio announcer. *He played Numfar of the Deathwok Clan in Angel episode ''"Through the Looking Glass". *He appears as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of ''Chaos Bleeds video game, where he voices himself. *His likeness appears in The Long Way Home, Part Three as a vision in Buffy’s dreamspace. *His likeness also appears in comic issue Doppelgangbang, as a victim of the Japanese Smile Time. *He also appears in the meta comic story A Blessing and "The Curse". Gallery ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Buffy S1 Whedon.jpg B1x04 Whedon.jpg Buffy the Vampire Slayer crew.jpg B2x02 Hannigan Gellar Brendon Whedon.jpg B2x21 Gellar Lawson Whedon.jpg B2x21 Whedon Boreanaz.jpg B3x16 Hannigan Whedon.jpg B3x16 Nagy Gellar Whedon.jpg Hush Whedon Gershman.jpg Hush Joss Whedon.jpg buffy-season-4-episode-20-the-yoko-factor-on-the-set-hq-01-0750.jpg Buffy S5 Joss Whedon and cast.jpg B5x01 Gellar Solomon Whedon.jpg B5x22 Gellar Whedon Hannigan.jpg B6x07 Whedon Marsters 01.jpg B6x07 Whedon Battle Trachtenberg.jpg OMWF Behind Scenes1.jpg Lessons Joss Whedon.jpg Lessons Joss Whedon 02.jpg Lessons Hannigan Whedon Head.jpg Chosen Whedon 02.jpg Chosen Joss Whedon.jpg Joss whedon and ubervamps chosen behind the scenes.png Chosen Michelle Trachtenberg Joss Whedon.jpg B7x22 Whedon Gellar Trachtenberg.jpg B7x22 Whedon Gellar.jpg Chosen Whedon 01.jpg Chosen Whedon 03.jpg ''Angel'' A1 Joss Whedon promo.jpg City Of Whedon Boreanaz Quinn.jpg Ciy Of Quinn Boreanaz Whedon.jpg Tim Minear Joss Whedon Numfar.jpg Waiting in the Wings cast.jpg A Hole in the World Whedon Acker.jpg A Hole in the World Acker Whedon.jpg Not Fade Away Whedon.jpg Not Fade Away Whedon Boreanaz.jpg External links * * *Comic Book DB entry es:Joss Whedon fr:Joss Whedon pt:Joss Whedon Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Co Stars Category:Uncredited Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Series creators